Social Status Serendipity
by uselessPhan
Summary: Daniella and Philippa are from different social statuses. Will they fight the urge to fall in love, or will they survive without each other?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This story is... different. Hope you like it. PM me if u need anything. I do not own anyone._  
 _-uselessphan_

 __

His lips were sweet and soft. Daniella felt his love for her seeping through his lips into hers. His hands were sliding up and down her waist in a comforting pattern. Still, she felt lonely, empty, unloved. Daniella pulled away and she saw the worry  
in his eyes.  
"Dani, hey, what's wrong," he said.  
"Oh, nothing," she replied, "Just tired I guess…"  
Her voice faltered as the group of so-called nerds passed by. She looked back at his face. Her deep chocolate orbs were staring into his dark, mysterious eyes. His hand ran through her hazelnut hair. It had always parted to the left. He still had  
a flash of worry in his eyes.  
"Are you sure?" I could take you home?!"  
She declined politely and gave him a little peck on the cheek to seem okay.  
She left Eric alone on the sidewalk as she ran home


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay. Before you start hating, these chapters might be short BECAUSE it makes a better storyline. The last chapter might have confused a bit of people so feel free to PM me and I will reply as soon as I can. Fwi, this is the only chapter I might publish for a week or so as I am on vaca and the house has no wifi. ? some of you might have just died and I know. I am dying too. Love u guys!_

 _-uselessphan ?_

Daniella was your average junior girl, long hair, boyfriend, cheerleader… She was the head cheerleader and drama club president and class president. Basically, the stereotypical high school popular girl. She had dated Eric since the start of her sophomore  
year. In the middle of junior year, they were his going steady. Again, the stereotypical high school couple; head cheerleader and football (soccer) coach. Daniella went with it. It was her ticket to popularity. Now, she stuck to it otherwise it was  
social rejection. It was a pretty good deal. Unless you liked someone else. 


	3. Chapter 3

With a social status like Danielle's, who would dream of any other life?! Of course, out of the 110 students in her grade, Philippa, was the only one who intrigued her. She envied their normal calm life. She wondered what a social outcast's life was after school. And how she could do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry it's been so long! I don't know how many people read this and even if it is none i dont really care. if you do read this, please leave a comment! I appreciate all the feedback I can get!**

Philippa's Physics notebook was filled to the brim with doodles. She was not the stereotypical nerd other than the outfit. Her favorite subjects were Art, Music, Drama and Math. A weird mix but you could ask her the recite any Shakespeare monologue and she could do it in a minute. Ask her the square root of 214 (14. 7777777…) and it could be answered in the blink of an eye. How about the number of oxygen atoms were in a methane molecule? Yeah…. No. Philippa looked up and to the right. She saw 3 girls giggling together while the teacher babbled on. Two were dirty blonde but the other had chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. She laughed on but seemed uninterested. She had dimples and a soft smile. Philippa looked into her compact mirror under her desk. She wore glasses, hiding her icy blue eyes. She never really smiled as she found her habit of sticking out her tongue while doing it unattractive. Philippa was pretty but not beautiful. The other girl was, no joke, jaw dropping. She made Philippa jealous but nonetheless intrigued. She racked her brain to figure out her name all day.


	5. Chapter 5

Daniella was thinking as she walked home. Philippa had been staring at her all during Physics. Unknowingly, Daniella started drawing hearts all over her notebook.

"Hey! Dani," One of the girls whispered, "Turn around!"

"Mrs. Howell. This is not the time to ponder our love lives." Daniella was startled by the booming voice of the professor. The class laughed as she blushed profusely, turned to the front and crumpled up the heart filled page of her notebook. She looked over at Philippa who was trying to hide her laughter. Daniella cause a glimpse of her tongue sticking out of her mouth, just before Philippa hid it with her hand. Philippa did not like it, realized Daniella. However, Daniella thought it was cute.


	6. Chapter 6

2 WEEKS LATER

There were parties, as usual. Philippa did not go though she thought she should have. She had heard Daniella talk about her dress and plans. Philippa chose never to go to parties because her main focus was her education. Nevertheless, she went every single year to the prom with the hope someone would ask her. Long story short, she sat on the bench looking around till everyone was too drunk from the spiked punch. Even if someone had asked her she would have said no. She was waiting for the right person. If only-

"Oops!" Philippa's thought were interrupted as someone bumped into her and her books fell to the floor. She bent over to pick them up and lifted up her head to yell at the person who had muttered the Oops. It was none other than that right person.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Sorry I haven't published in so long! I have this thing called school and it requires actual work.**

"Oops!" Daniella felt foolish. When Philippa picked her head up, she had a look that could make lions run away. **(author's note: :) )** Instead of yelling, which was what she clearly what she really wanted to do, she blushed and looked back down. Instead of an apology, Daniella blushed too.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention and-" Philippa started after a couple seconds of dead silence. Daniella interrupted her with an apology.

"No! That was me! I was daydreaming! Here, let me help you!" Philippa took in her sing-songy voice as Daniella picked up her Physics and Science notebook. As she handed them to Philippa their hands grazed each other. Daniella, consciously, rubbed together the fingers that had touched Philippa's milky white skin.


	8. Chapter 8

As Philippa sat down at her regular table her friends bombarded her with questions. Her face was still red. "Your face is red! Who is your crush!" "Yes! Who says nerds aren't interested in boys!" "Yeah! So who is the lucky guy?" Philippa thought about it for a second and regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. "Let's just say it is not a boy." 


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry these r so short!**

Daniella saw all the nerds leave their table as Philippa frantically tries to bring them back with no avail. She started sobbing alone at the table. A strong urge told Daniella to go and comfort her. But she didn't. And that, was the worst decision of her life.


End file.
